Kazuma Kenzaki
} Kamen Rider Blade |-|2 = Joker Undead |-|3 = } Ao-Rider }} :For the A. R. world version or his Bujin counterpart, see Kazuma Kendate, Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World) and Kamen Rider Bujin Blade. 1= |-| 2= is a young man who was recruited and chosen by B.O.A.R.D. to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become , a warrior who Kazuma believes is able to fight for and protect humanity. Fictional character biography TV Series At the age of 11, Kenzaki was orphaned when his family died in a house-fire. The powerlessness Kenzaki felt would serve as the motivation to try and protect the defenseless, subsequently leading him to be scouted by the Board Of Archaeological Research Department (BOARD). Because of his intelligence and exceptional survival instincts, he would eventually be promoted to field operative and the designated user of Rider System-02. However, during assessment for the Rider System, Kenzaki displayed unusually high fusion coefficiency. Though this caused no immediate concern, as his levels maintained steady intervals. After being promoted to Rider status, Kenzaki would be partnered with fellow BOARD Rider and senior operative Sakuya Tachibana on assignment to hunt down three Undead over the next two months. Eventually sealing the Bat Undead, Kenzaki meets a web-journalist named Kotarō Shirai, who begins investigating the Riders after witnessing Kenzaki carelessly changing back from his transformation. To lessen the risk of exposure (and to find a place to board after losing his apartment due to delinquent payments), Kenzaki made a deal with Kotarō: In exchange for information concerning the Riders, Kotarō would provide him a place to stay; being that his salary with BOARD was barely enough to make a living. But later that evening, disaster struck as BOARD HQ fell under attack from the Locust Undead. With Sakuya's desertion and Kei Karasuma--BOARD's president--nowhere to be found, Kenzaki and Shiori Hirose, one of BOARD's surviving agents, set-up a new base of operations in Kotarō's home, using whatever equipment left undamaged during the Undead assault on BOARD HQ. Though operating at a limit capacity, Kenzaki, Shiori, and Kotarō successfully began tracking and sealing any active Undead in the area. However, eventually Kenzaki redirects his focus on tracking down the rogue Sakuya, leading to a rivalry with a being named Chalice, who possesses similar powers & abilities to his Rider System. Their frequent encounters led to the discovery that Chalice was in fact a human named Hajime, but the origins of his powers and his motives remained a mystery at the time. Events escalated when Kenzaki finds himself abducted by agents of a man named Isaka (the man responsible for Sakuya's strange behavior) as the subject of study for his human-Undead fusion research. Kenzaki was forced to transform and battle against the Trilobite Undead, while his captors monitored his fusion activity. As the battle progressed, Kenzaki showed no changes in fusion stability until Hajime appeared. This cause a noticeable spike in Kenzaki's fusion activity which curiously effected Hajime as well, spurring him to transform and intervene, along with Sakuya. During the course of their battle, the mysterious Hajime is revealed to be non-human, despite previous speculation and was, in fact, a being called the Joker Undead. Yet despite this knowledge, Kenzaki begins to empathize with Hajime, seeing him as other than the monster he originally thought. As the Riders continued their exploits, Kenzaki and Sakuya would reconcile their grievances and begin operating with each other once more after rescuing Professor Karasuma. They would also find a new ally in Hajime, after a number of encounters and even recruit a new Rider with Mutsuki Kamijo as Kamen Rider Leangle, along the way. However, with the emergence of the Trial Series, Kenzaki (along with his colleagues) would discover the true circumstances behind the emergence of the Undead and the Battle Fight. After a hard-fought battle, Kenzaki would end the Trial threat using the power of his Rider System's King Form. After their encounter with the Trial Series and with full knowledge of their predicament, the Riders would devise a plan to ensure the survival of humanity by allowing Hajime (in Human Undead form) to be the last remaining Undead at the end of the Battle Fight contest. Confident of their plan, the Riders would continue sealing the Undead until the Giraffa Undead was sealed. With all Undead finally sealed, the Stone of Sealing materialized and declared the Joker Undead the winner of the Battle Fight, despite Hajime using the power of the Human Undead at the time. Using its power, the Stone of Sealing began spawning legions of Dark Roaches to ravage the world. Kenzaki, alongside the other Riders, fought desperately to contain the Dark Roach hordes. They fought valiantly, but were ultimately overtaken. Kenzaki would find Hajime and the two would engage in combat. However, Kenzaki's objective was not to seal Hajime. Since the Dark Roach Army emerged, he had been using his Rider System's King Form to accelerate his mutation into a full Joker Undead. Being fully aware of the consequences, Kenzaki realized that as long as two Undead remained, the Battle Fight could continue indefinitely as long as he and Hajime avoid combat with each other. His strategy worked, and the Dark Roaches were removed by the Stone of Sealing, allowing the world to continue existing. Horrified at what he had indirectly caused Kenzaki to do, Hajime reached out to him. Yet, Kenzaki told him to stay away, assuring his friend through a faint smile before leaving. Kenzaki's sacrifice enabled Hajime to keep the Human Spirit card and maintain his disguise while living among the Kurihara family and would forever be indebted to him. Kenzaki on the other hand, having sworn to win against his destiny as an Undead, left to parts unknown. Missing Ace In an alternate ending to the final episode, however, he was forced to seal Hajime as the Joker Undead, effectively ending the Battle Royale. Four years after, he became a garbage man who witnessed the combat of the New BOARD Riders when the Albino Joker released half of the Undead, eventually joining them back as Blade after Leangle resealed his Category Ace. He asked Leangle to unseal the Joker Undead so as to save Amane from the Albi Roaches. When she was sealed by the Albino Joker to access Jashin 14, he intended to exchange his life for her, but was pushed over by Hajime to be sacrificed instead. Once more he was forced to seal Hajime to weaken Jashin 14, then defeated it and the Albino Joker in it with King Form. Kamen Rider Decade About 5 years later, Kazuma Kenzaki appears as one of the nine Heisei Riders in Kamen Rider Decade then battles Tsukasa after Wataru told the latter that destroying the nine Heisei Riders was supposed to be his true goal, but he had failed to do that, and for that reason all worlds were headed to destruction. This incarnation of Kenzaki is subject to conflicting origins. He has been identified in official written material as both the original Kazuma Kenzaki changed by his lonely life after the finale of Blade, and an A.R Kazuma Kenzaki from a parallel world''OOO/Den-O/All Riders Let's Go Kamen Riders 40 Years Chronicle'' references him as the original Kazuma Kenzaki changed due to living in solitude, while Kodansha Series MOOK Kamen Rider Heisei Rider Vol.10: Decade''only identifies him as a young man called Kazuma Kenzaki who came from another parallel world.. As a result, it is presently unknown for certain if this is the original Kenzaki or not. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To stop the fusion and destruction of worlds, Tsukasa Kadoya announced a tournament gathering all Riders to learn who was the strongest. Blade participated in the tournament fighting against Kamen Rider Stronger. ''In the manga adaptation, Blade fought against Skyrider rather than Stronger. He was also in his Jack Form rather than the standard Ace Form. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kotaro Nogami's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Blade, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Blade and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Although his human form isn't shown in the movie itself and he doesn't speak, Blade is confirmed to be Kazuma Kenzaki by the movie's official website. .]] Blade, along with All Riders (until Fourze), tagged along with core Super Sentai members to fight Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. He is last seen using Refleclear (Gosei Blue's Power Cards) to counter Kani Laser's attack and use his Rider Kick (it's unknown if it is Lightning Blast or Lightning Sonic) along with Decade's Dimensional Kick and Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Kamen Rider Wizard Blade appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Ring of Kamen Rider and Neverending Story. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Despite the fact that it was not shown in the movie itself, Blade was killed by a Showa Rider and was turned into a Lockseed. Blade later appeared when Gaim and ZX released all of the Kamen Riders from their Lockseeds. In a timeline alteration, after Shocker gained their victory, most Riders had been placed under their control with Leangle leading a small portion of their army. Kamen Rider Blade was claimed to be imprisoned by Tachibana during their infiltration to Shocker's base. However, it was revealed to be a lie as Tachibana was already an evil rider alongside Kenzaki. But soon Kenzaki alongside Tachibana, Hajime, and Mitsuki had their hearts changed despite still brainwashed after they couldn't accept how Shocker treated its own allies and aiding Drive. After Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji broke free from the Rider Robo, their brainwashing was fully destroyed. Surviving the onslaught of the History Modifying Machine, Blade fought and destroyed Shocker's N-Gamio-Zeda with the Lightning Blast shortly before the Rider Robo was destroyed along with the machine by . Among the remaining Riders who witnessed the farewell of Kyoichiro Kuroi as the perversion of history was reversed, Blade's place in history was restored. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Ghost can use the power of 16 Heisei Riders, including Blade, with the Heisei Rider Damashii in the final episode. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Despite not appearing in the web-exclusive series, Blade and 13 Heisei Riders were the projections of the Ganbarizing Critical Strike. Kamen Sentai Gorider Blade is one of five dead riders who have been brought into another dimension, along with a still alive Emu Hojo. Though Kazuma is technically still alive as an Undead, he considers losing his humanity to be his "death". As it turns out, however, Kenzaki isn't who he appears to be as he stabs Emu in the abdomen with his Blay Rouzer. Before Emu narrowly escapes with his life, "Kenzaki" drops his disguise and reveals himself to Emu. Kuroto Dan turns out to be the one disguising himself as the Undead Kamen Rider, but the real Kenzaki eventually shows up to help the heroes and also still alive as the mirror reflection reflects himself, having found the "impossible" Game World's entrance in CR by sensing Kuroto's use of Undead powers. Due to Kenzaki being the only Joker Undead within the Game World, the rules of the Undead Battle Fight applied to the Game World and began its destruction. During the final fight against Genm and Totema, Blade and the other four deceased Kamen Riders are given the Gorider's cards to become Kamen Sentai Gorider, with Kenzaki becoming Ao-Rider. At the conclusion of the fight, Blade prevents Ex-Aid from stopping the four deceased Kamen Riders sacrifice themselves to defeat Genm. Both Blade and Ex-Aid escape the Game World right after Genm's defeat. Though it is unknown what happened to Kenzaki afterwards, it can be assumed he left CR right after returning to the real world. Kamen Rider Zi-O Kamen Rider Build: Be The One Among the first 18 Heisei Riders, Blade fought against numerous monsters in a melee briefly witnessed by Sento Kiryu before being caught in the crossfire as Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor used his Vortex Time Break to wipe out his enemies. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever Kamen Rider Blade in Heisei Generations Forever.png Faiz, Blade & Hibiki in Heisei Generations Forever.png Meeting Sougo Tokiwa During Hajime's battle against Sougo, Kazuma Kenzaki had reappeared in front of them. Angrily asking Hajime why he had used his Undead powers, Kenzaki transformed into Kamen Rider Blade. In a seemingly uncontrollable fit of rage, Kenzaki viciously attacked Chalice, despite his pleas to stop. The battle was evenly matched, with both sides showing no signs of giving up. While Kenzaki and Hajime were busy fighting each other, Zi-O and Another Blade resumed their battle. Just when Kenzaki used his Lightning Sonic, Another Blade was knocked towards Hajime's side. Noticing this, Hajime attempted to shield her with his body. Kenzaki's attack proved too powerful to completely block though, causing Another Blade to revert back into Amane. Hajime called out to her in concern, causing Kenzaki to freeze in shock. Once he was sure Amane was uninjured, Hajime then escaped from Kenzaki, with Amane chasing after him. The battle having ended, Kenzaki went to the 9 5 DO with Sougo and his friends. There, Kenzaki explained the situation, before telling them that the matter did not concern anyone else. In a huff, Kenzaki then rushed out the shop to find Hajime. Finding Hajime with Amane, Kenzaki forced the former to battle him again. In the middle of their battle though, Amane cried out for them to stop fighting each other. White Woz then reappeared before Amane, forcefully turning her into Another Blade. Another Blade then went berserk, attacking both Blade and Chalice. The two tried to turn Amane back to normal, but were unsuccessful. Once knocking back Kenzaki and Hajime into their human forms, Another Blade absorbed the essence of the Joker Undead from them into herself, thus technically becoming the victor of the Battle Fight. Now wounded and bleeding red blood, Kenzaki and Hajime were forced to watch as Another Blade summoned the monolith, which started producing an army of dark colored Joker Undeads while the skies darkened. Luckily, Geiz, Black Woz, and Sougo intervened in time, awakening the new power of Zi-O Trinity which defeated the powered up Another Blade. They reverted Another Blade back into Amane and destroyed the Another Blade Ridewatch, while the Blade and Chalice Ridewatches also fell from her. The monolith seemingly was reduced to dust as Another Blade was destroyed. The battle having ended, Kenzaki watched from afar as Hajime and Amane reconciled with each other. Sougo then came up to him, trying to hand him the Blade Ridewatch and the Chalice Ridewatch. Kenzaki allows Sougo to keep the watches, feeling that he would need it more than them, and noting that thanks to them, the power of the Jokers had been sealed. Telling Sougo that he and Hajime can now continue to live on with their lives, Kenzaki goes up towards his old friends, while Sougo and Geiz watch with a smile. Appearances in other media Non-canon TV appearance Kamen Rider G 300 years later (non-canon) In the novel, Kenzaki is trying to find a way to end his life after living a lonely existence for too long. He also seems to have become broken and somewhat insane as he seemingly couldn't remember why he chose to become an Undead in the first place. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Blade (video game) Kamen Rider Blade, with Garren, Chalice, and Leangle, is playable in the ''Kamen Rider Blade'' video game. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Blade appears in All Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Series. Start from Climax Heroes OOO, Blade can use Jack Form. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation Blade appears in All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Blade appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to Wizard. Blade_vs_Garren.jpg|Blade vs Garren Blade_confronting_the_DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade prepares to fight the Darkroaches. Blade charges against DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade charges against a horde of Darkroaches. Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches.jpg|Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches. Battride Wars Blade VS Joker.jpg|Blade King Form versus Joker in a cutscene. Blade Royal Straight Flush.jpg|Blade King Form using Royal Straight Flush. Blade vs Albino Joker.jpg|Blade confronts Albino Joker. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider Blade reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II, summoned by Cinema along with the remaining Heisei Riders in order to create the "ultimate movie". Blade's stage was based of from Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace, with Albino Joker as his main enemy. In this game, his gameplay has been updated: * Cancellable Rouze Card access from normal/special moves or another cancellable Rouze Card based-moves. * An aerial Royal Straight Flush special replaces Helm Breaker 15allheisei.PNG|All of the main official Heisei Riders, from Kuuga to Gaim. Thefirst5heiseiriders.PNG|The first 5 Heisei Kamen Riders in their Rider Machines. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Blade reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Blade intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Blade King Form intro in Battride War Genesis.png Personality Kazuma Kenzaki is a friendly, cheerful man. Partly due to his traumatic past, Kenzaki had a somewhat awkward side at first, struggling to befriend others. Furthermore, he has shown himself to be quite naive. Despite all this, Kenzaki genuinely does care for the well-being of others and will go to great lengths to help those in need. His vow to never let an innocent person feel pain if he can help it is what motivates Kenzaki to fight against all odds, hoping to save all those in need. The guilt Kenzaki felt for his inability to save his parents has continued to haunt him for years, the tragedy having reappeared in his dreams at one point. This feeling of guilt though, was slowly soothed by the friends that supported him. As the series progressed, Kazuma matured greatly, even becoming a sort of mentor for Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle. Humorously, Kenzaki (along with Mutsuki) in Missing Ace once tried to steal from the now rich Kotarō hinting a slightly devious side. In the novel, Kamen Rider Blade: Twilight, over the years, Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren would hear of a strange creature saving children and other people all throughout the world, said strange creature hinted to be Kenzaki as an Undead. Regarding the Kazuma Kenzaki that appeared in Kamen Rider Decade, he is shown to be ruthless, showing no hesitation to kill Kamen Rider Decade just to stop the world from being destroyed. Even when Tsukasa defeated Apollo Geist, Kenzaki's view on Tsukasa does not change. In Kamen Sentai Gorider, he is shown to be an ally of justice, helping Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and the four deceased riders stop Kuroto Dan from reviving himself and taking over the world with Bugsters. Though fighting as an ally of justice, Kenzaki stopped Emu from preventing the sacrifice of the four deceased riders, as he felt it to be necessary to foil Kuroto's plans. Unlike previous guest appearances, in the Drama CD: Kamen Rider Blade -The Whereabout of Trump, Kenzaki is mostly the same as he was ten years ago. Still a friendly and cheerful man, Kenzaki continues to wander around the world, helping those in need. While managing to retain his sense of self, Kenzaki has worries of losing control over his Undead instincts, which makes him not stay in one place for too long. When reappearing in Kamen Rider Zi-O though, Kenzaki had changed greatly for the worse. Due to Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice's actions, Kenzaki was influenced by his Undead instincts, becoming angry and cynical. This is to the point of showing little care towards the possibility of humanity's extinction, something unthinkable in the original series. Instead, Kenzaki seemed focused solely on defeating Hajime, despite the latter's pleas to stop. However, this was largely due to the effects of White Woz's tablet. Despite this aggressiveness, Kenzaki was shown to be regretful at having to fight against Hajime, as well as being concerned with Amane's predicament. Once his mutation as the Joker Undead was reversed, Kenzaki no longer became bound by the Battle Fight's effects, effectively losing his former aggression. In a somewhat calm but satisfied manner, Kenzaki even stated his gladness at being released from his Undead instincts. In a possible future three hundred years later though, as depicted in the Kamen Rider Blade novel, Kenzaki's cynicism has overridden him. Having lived for so long through countless wars and battles without anyone to rely on, this Kenzaki became hopeless and defeated, often trying to find ways to kill himself and failing every time due to becoming the Joker Undead. This Kenzaki had lost sight of himself and the meaning of his actions as his own death would mean the end of humanity and other life on Earth. During the novel, Kenzaki become an amnesiac due to the manipulations by the Stone of Sealing, helping him fight again as a Kamen Rider. Yet as time passed by, Kenzaki slowly regained his memories and began losing his sanity once more. Before the final fight, the Stone of Sealing used Kenzaki's diminishing sanity against him and caused him to turn into the Darkness Undead. It was only by Hajime's actions as the Crimson Undead that Kenzaki broke free from the Stone of Sealing's influence, restoring his sanity in the process. Once the Battle Fight had ended once and for all, Kenzaki no longer felt burdened as the second Joker Undead, as he was now freed from his Undead instincts. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cmTV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 280 AP (2.8 t) *'Kicking Power': 480 AP (4.8 t) *'Resistance': 120 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 33 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Boar Tackle': 800 FPRouze Cards. (8 t) *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t) *'Locust Kick': 1000 FP (10 t) *'Deer Thunder': 1200 MP (12 t) *'Lion Beat': 600 FP (6 t) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t) *'Jaguar Mach': 1600 MP (16 t) *'Deadly Blow': 2000 MP (20 t) *'Lightning Blast': 2200 AP (22 t) *'Lightning Sonic': 3800 AP (38 t) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t) Kamen Rider Blade can be assumed by using the Blay Buckle and Change Beetle Rouze Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Beetle Undead. This form has no capabilities or attributes that distinguish it from the other Riders in Ace Form other than its melee-oriented fighting style and the abilities it acquires from the Spades Suit Rouze Cards. Despite this form's combat perimeters being lower than Chalice and Leangle, Kenzaki's compatibility, ingenuity, and skill as a Kamen Rider help him compensate. This helped him overcome formidable foes including the Caucasus Undead, a Category King Undead, without having access to his other Rouze Cards. In Missing Ace, Kenzaki even managed to defeat the Joker Undead in Ace form alone, further proving his skill. Appearances: Blade Episodes 1-49, Missing Ace, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, , Be The One, Heisei Generations FOREVER, Zi-O Episode 29 - Jack= Jack Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cmTV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form. *'Rider Weight': 111 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (3.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 550 AP (5.5 t) *'Resistance': 180 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 133 m *'Maximum Flying Height': 10000 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.6 sec. *'Maximum Flying Speed': 300 km/h (100 m per 1.2 sec.) Special Attacks: *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t) *'Extreme Shot': 4800 AP (48 t) is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouze Cards via the Rouze Absorber. Blade assumes his Jack Form by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Fusion Eagle Rouze Card. This endows the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead's DNA, enhancing Blade's combat capabilities. In this form, Blade gains golden reinforced armor plating which increases his resilience to enemy attacks. Blade also gains wings on his back, enabling him to fly. Assuming this form additionally upgrades the Blay Rouzer into its Empowered Type, which lengthens its blade and expands its AP cache. Appearances: Blade Episodes 26-28, 32-33, 36, 41, 45 - King= King Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cmTV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade King Form. *'Rider Weight': 131 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 450 AP (4.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 700 AP (7 t) *'Resistance': 200 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.5 sec. (one say 6.6 sec.) Special Attacks: *'Royal Straight Flash': 11200 AP (112 t) *'Straight Flash': 5000 AP (50 t) *'Four Card': 9600 AP (96 t) (one say 9400 AP, 94 t) *'King Form Three Card': 3400 AP (34 t) *'Pentacle Flash': 6200 AP (62 t) *'Straight Tempest Crush': 4600 AP (46 t) *'King Form One Pair': 3400 AP (34 t) *'Five Card Christmas': 12000 AP (120 t) *'King Form Two Pair': 4600 AP (46 t) *'Full House': 6200 AP (62 t) is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can assume. This transformation is initiated by inserting the Absorb Capricorn Rouze Card into the Rouze Absorber and scanning the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Card. It is undoubtedly Blade's strongest form, allowing him to overwhelm the Joker Undead, Kamen Rider Wild Chalice, the Kerberos Undead, and Jashin Fourteen When transforming into King Form, all of Blade's Spades Suit Rouze Cards form a full suit of golden armor for him. This massively increases his defenses, but at the cost of agility. In addition, Blade can activate the effects of the individual Rouze Cards on his body without having to scan them. This form grants Blade the King Rouzer. The King Rouzer does not have storage for cards like the Blay Rouzer, as all of Blade's cards are fused with his body. For Rouze Combos, Blade can separate the necessary Rouze cards from his body. Blade is still able to use the Blay Rouzer, and often dual-wields both the King Rouzer and Blay Rouzer. King Form was designed to only fuse the user with the DNA of the Caucasus Undead via the Evolution Caucasus Rouze Card. However, Kenzaki's unusually high fusion compatibility resulted in him fusing with DNA of all 13 Spades Suit Undead. As a result, extended activity in this form continually raises his fusion rate, ultimately transforming him into a Joker-type Undead. Because of this, Kenzaki was cautioned against using King Form too often. However, Kenzaki intentionally used King Form to turn himself into an Undead and prevent the Battle Fight from ending. Thus, he no longer suffers any side effects from using this form Appearances: Blade Episodes 34-38, 40, 42-46, 49, Decade Episode 31, Wizard Episode 53 - Final Form Ride= Blade Blade Rider Statistics *'Rider Length': 280 cm *'Rider Weight': 101 kg Via the Final Form Ride Card Blade Blade, Kamen Rider Blade would transform into , a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the , where the Blade Blade charges with electricity before being slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend uses the Blade Blade, Diend can perform the , which is the same as the Decade Edge. So far, this form appeared twice, once via Diend in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and second in Movie War 2010 during his and Ryuki's assassination attempt on Decade but backfired and forcefully killed Ryuki in this form before being eliminated via Decade's Dimension Kick. Appearances: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker, Movie War 2010 }} - Leangle= In episode 16, when Kotaro accidentally opened the Leangle Buckle, Kenzaki came into contact with the projection produced by the belt and temporarily transformed into Leangle, though he is not wearing the Leangle Buckle on his waist. After a while, the projection sent Kenzaki flying back into a distance. - Joker= Joker Statistics *'Height': 219 cmHobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 89. ISBN 978-4894256309. *'Weight': 108 kg (called "Navy Joker" by the fandom) is a mutation caused by excessive usage of Blade's King Form. During the final episodes, he began using King Form excessively to the extent that he would use it right from the start of a fight to ward off mere Darkroaches, even if it put a huge strain on his body. It was revealed in the final episode that he did so deliberately to lead the Battle Fight into a stalemate, by discarding his humanity and transforming himself into a Undead, so as to allow Hajime to live as a human and saving the world at the same time. Because he had mutated into an Undead, Kenzaki can currently use Blade's powers more efficiently as well as gained the standard powers of a Joker Undead. Unlike Hajime who struggles to control his instincts as the Joker Undead, Kenzaki appears to be able to retain his sense of self without using any Rouze cards. In this form Kenzaki is armed with a sword identical to that of the Caucasus Undead. Even though Kenzaki was seen with his own Chalice Rouzer in Kamen Rider Blade's finale, his Undead form was never shown in the series. However, it later appeared in a S.I.C. Hero Saga story Kamen Rider Blade: Day After Tomorrow, only to reveal that Kenzaki's Joker form looked exactly like Hajime's. In the Kamen rider Blade Novel though, it was stated that Kenzaki's Undead form more closely resembles the Beetle Undead and Caucasus Undead. Thus, what Kenzaki's Undead form looks in design is still up for debate among fans. Powers and Abilities *'Biological Immortality:' As an Undead, Kenzaki can survive from any physical injuries, no matter how grave they may be. *'Human Disguise:' Since Kenzaki is an Undead resulted from mutation, he can shift himself from his human to Undead form, making him similar to Royal Club Undeads. *'Undead Mimicking:' Similar to Hajime, Kenzaki (as the Joker Undead) would in theory be able to use a sealed Undead's Rouze Card to obtain said Undead's form and powers. *'Danger Intuition:' During his half transformation into an Undead around the series, Kenzaki seemed to develop a symbiosis with the real Joker, Hajime Aikawa where he can sense his defeat at the hands of Kerberos. *'Undead Tracking': As Undeads are attracted to each other, he was able to track Genm to the Game World as he used Blade system. *'Security Door Unlocking': Somehow, he can break the security system of CR when touching the control panel and open the door. *'World Destruction': As a Joker, if he is the only Undead existing in a world, that world will be destroyed. He used this power to destroy the Game World, transforms it into a desolated land and thwarts Genm's plan. - Ao-Rider= Ao-Rider Rider Statistics *'Height': 195.0 cm Blu-ray/DVD. Bonus Disc. Data File. *'Weight': 75.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 55.0 t *'Kicking power': 65.0 t *'Maximum jump height': 45.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 3.0 sec. is the of the hybrid Kamen Rider/ team Kamen Sentai Gorider. This form is exclusive to Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 3: Gorider Forever. }} Equipment *Blay Buckle: Blade's transformation belt *Chalice Rouzer: Transformation belt as the Joker Undead *Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form and King Form *Rouze Card: Allow Blade to perform special attacks * - Allows Blade to utilize the Tensou power of the , one was loaned to him by *Blay Rouzer: Blade's personal weapon *King Rouzer: Blade King Form's primary weapon *Blue Spader: Blade's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuma Kenzaki is portrayed by , who reprised his role in Kamen Rider Decade by voiced his character in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. As a child, he was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Blade, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of the leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider Blade, Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) is labeled and . Meme Kazuma is the center of a Japanese meme dubbed , in which actor Takayuki Tsubaki's emotion-slurred speech, is treated as a separate language (the name comes from his line in the first episode, , with "honto" ("really") coming out as "ondul", turning into ). This meme was named the and has been referenced in other works, such as ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The meme has been acknowledged within the Kamen Rider franchise, with Kazuma Kendate of Kamen Rider Decade mistaking "Chief" and "cheese". It is further referenced in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes, where "Have you really betrayed us?!" is Blade's special intro dialog with Garren, and in Kamen Rider: Battride War, where the quote is the name of one of the game's achievements. Memes surrounding the other main characters (Sakuya Tachibana, Hajime Aikawa and Mutsuki Kamijo) have since spawned among Japanese fans, and have been referenced in many parodies uploaded online. Legend Rider Devices With the Blade Rider Card, Decade would transform into Kamen Rider Blade. He use it in Episode 10 & - Gaia Memories= - O Medals= - Astroswitches= The is the legendary Fourze Module based off of Kamen Rider Blade, which is equipped on the right leg of Kamen Rider Fourze via the cross-based . Reminiscent of Blade's Blay Rouzer, the Blade Module allows Fourze to perform Blade's Lightning Slash finisher - Wizard Rings= Blade Brave.jpg|Blade Ring King of Swords.jpg|Blade King Ring Ring of the Golden Kings.jpg|Blade King Ring - Lockseeds= * : Allows the user to transform into Blade Arms, equipped with the Blay Rouzer. The core image depicts the Blay Buckle while the lid backside image depicts the Change Beetle Rouze Card. Baron/Gridon-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Blade Lockseed 2.png - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecons= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R05 on its Startup Time setting, Blade's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Blade's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconBlade.png|Blade Ghost Eyecon 05._Blade_Damashii.png|Blade Ghost Blade_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashats= * : Based on Kamen Rider Blade. - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form, this Ridewatch provides access to the BladeArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2004. KRZiO-Blade Ridewatch.png|Blade Ridewatch Blade Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Blade Ridewatch (Inactive) - King= : Based on Kamen Rider Blade King Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2004, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. BladeKingWoz.png|Blade King Form Ridewatch }} }} Notes *As acknowledged in the hero change battle between Kamen Rider Decade and Gokai Red in , Blade's Spade motif makes him his series' equivalent of from Shotaro Ishinomori's second and last Sentai series . *The name "Blade" is a pun on the Minor Arcana version of the Spade cards: The Suit of Swords. *Every time Blade uses Tackle Boar, his attack is always evaded since it is too predictable. Ironically, the only time it worked was when it was used against him in the Hyper Battle Video. * The Kamen Rider Blade suit has showcased a few oddities over the years. ** The suit's midriff portion would at times appear to be made of cloth rather than the leather-like material the rest of the suit was made out of, while at other points it would appear to be uniformly made of the latter material. ** The face portion of the helmet would at times appear gold as opposed to silver, necessitating post-filming editing to appear consistent. According to Kamen Rider Zi-O producer Shinichiro Shirakura, this is the result of certain lighting conditions affecting the materials the faceplate was constructed from. * Although it was thought that Kenzaki's King Form is different in terms of looks compared to the intended form by BOARD developers, the A.R. Blade seemingly disproves that. ** The nature of K-Blade may differ between Rider worlds, but it could also be considered a result of cost-effective designs, production-wise. If the S.I.C. models were any indication, the original intent of the armor overhaul would possess Spade suit-shaped designs, with the King Rouzer intended to still possess a storage space for Rouze Cards. *Blade is the first primary rider and the third rider to be in blue colored suit in basic (not by changing form) after G3 and Knight, and then followed by Gaim. **Conversely, Blade is so far the only one of the primary Heisei Riders not to have a form dominantly associated with the color red, or a shade of red (counting Decade's magenta as being a shade of red). *Of the four suits, the Spade Suit Undeads are the only ones to have each member appear in the series in their unsealed forms. *Notably, Kenzaki is one of the few Kamen Riders to have defeated Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade in combat. Even more impressively, he did so with little trouble, something that no other Kamen Rider was able to do in Kamen Rider Decade. *Before the broadcast of Kamen Rider Blade, there was a filmed scene which would have Kenzaki meeting his predecessor, Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz. Takumi would pass the baton on to Kazuma, before the two transform together. This scene was only seen by several members of the production team and was never released anywhere else, until pictures of said scene were leaked onto a magazine. **The concept of would later become a tradition in the series, starting with Blade's partner, , with previous Red Rangers acknowledging their time as finished as they pass on the franchise to the next Red Ranger. **The concept of Riders from different series meeting each other would later become an important plot point in the Movie War movies. **Similarly, a succeeding Rider appearing in a special final episode acknowledges this concept. With the two-part special finale of Kamen Rider Wizard being the main example. *Kenzaki, and by extension Blade, is the second "Hybrid Rider" whose power originates from technology that harnesses supernatural forces. (The Rouze system). He was preceded by Ryuki and would later be followed by Den-O, Decade, and Gaim. **He is, however, the only Rider aside from Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black (RX) that is all three types of Riders in one. (Mystical, Biological, Technological) *Along with Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kenzaki has never killed a sapient creature, as he only seals the Undeads instead of outright murdering them. **In the Trial Series' cases, it can be argued that the Trial series are only programmed machines, rather than actual living creatures. *Since Kenzaki is the only one without a true happy ending, he may well be the most tragic of all the main Kamen Riders. **This is noted by some of the fans who questioned why someone as kind as Kenzaki had to suffer such a terrible fate at the end of his series. **However, Kenzaki's actor Takayuki Tsubaki himself stated that Kenzaki did technically have a happy end, since he managed to achieve his goal of saving every person in the world, including his dear friends. **This is somewhat paralleled by the non-canon novel as Kenzaki was clearly unhappy with the choice he made and seemingly regretted it. ***Currently though, as of the events of Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kenzaki has regained his humanity and reunited with his friends. This means that he technically has indeed achieved a happy ending, just not in his own series. *Kenzaki is the first of the three Riders whose final form caused him to turn into the race he was fighting against, with the other two being Eiji Hino and Kouta Kazuraba. *Alongside Tachibana, Kenzaki is the only Kamen Rider in Kamen Rider Blade to defeat a Category King Undead in combat, excluding the events of Missing Ace. **Even more impressive is the fact that Kenzaki not only defeated the Undead using just Ace Form, but that he did not use any Rouze cards other than Change Beetle. *The card Kenzaki uses to become Blade, the Spade Ace, is more properly known as the "Change Beetle" card. "Change Beetle" would eventually become the transformation announcement for Souji Tendou's Rider form. *Kenzaki Kazuma is probably the only character to have 2 A.R. World counterparts. One which is Kendate Kazuma and the other one is his second counterpart that appeared in Kamen Rider Decade Episodes 30 and 31. *The reason behind Kenzaki's high fusion coefficiency is never explained in the series. However, Noboru Shima notes that many Undead simply have an ingrained instinct to protect their own kind. Considering Kenzaki's strong will to protect people, it is likely he synchronized with this part of them. *The Blay Rouzer and King Rouzer differ in the Rouze announcements: Whereas the Blay Rouzer announces the cards' ability and the name of the attack formed after scanning a group of cards, the King Rouzer calls out the cards' place in the playing card deck, as well as the name of the playing card hand produced by the cards scanned. **Both of them are also voiced by different voice actors. Appearances * Kamen Rider Blade **Episode 1: The Indigo Warrior **Episode 2: The Mysterious Rider (Blade) **Episode 3: Their Secret... **Episode 4: Immortality's Mysteries **Episode 5: The Challenge to the Past **Episode 6: Chalice's True Identity **Episode 7: The Trapped Two **Episode 8: The Revived People **Episode 9: A Fighter's Destiny **Episode 10: The Manipulated Warrior **Episode 11: The Whereabouts of Each **Episode 12: Category Ace **Episode 13: The Golden-Threaded Trap **Episode 14: Ace Sealed! **Episode 15: Fate's Conformer **Episode 16: Leangle's Power **Episode 17: The Evil Belt **Episode 18: Spirits That Manipulate Darkness **Episode 19: One Who Conquers Darkness **Episode 20: The Target is Kotaro **Episode 21: Battles That Feel for Friends **Episode 22: The Escape From Darkness **Episode 23: Who are You? **Episode 24: Mysterious Hunters **Episode 25: A Traitor's Sprint **Episode 26: The Power Which Moves Me **Episode 27: The Trembling Heart... **Episode 28: A Dangerous Gamble!? **Episode 29: The Two Chalices **Episode 30: Lost Memories **Episode 31: The 53rd Being **Episode 32: The Destroyer's Secret **Episode 33: The Targeted Kenzaki **Episode 34: Category King **Episode 35: A Dangerous Transformation!? **Episode 36: Strongest Form **Episode 37: Towards a New Destiny **Episode 38: One Who Takes Hold of Destiny **Episode 39: Reunion...Father and Daughter **Episode 40: Parting With the Past **Episode 41: A Desire to Get Stronger **Episode 42: Leangle Revives **Episode 43: Foe or Friend? **Episode 44: Four Cards **Episode 45: The New Card **Episode 46: The Ruler's Seal **Episode 47: Garren Eliminated **Episode 48: Prologue to Destruction **Episode 49/Finale: The Eternal Trump *''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' *''Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade'' * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Forever Gorider'' * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 **Episode 30: 2019: Trinity Has Begun! **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto }} See Also *Trial E - Imitation of Kamen Rider Blade in Kamen Rider Blade. *Kazuma Kendate - User of the Kamen Rider Blade Powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World) - Alternative Counterpart in Kamen Rider Decade. *Kamen Rider Bujin Blade - Bujin Counterpart and user of the Kamen Rider Blade powers in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. *Kuroto Dan - Imitation of Kamen Rider Blade in Kamen Sentai Gorider. *Amane Kurihara - Doppelganger, Another Blade in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Blade Characters Category:Blade Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Undeads Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Decade Characters